Magnifying lenses, generally made of glass, are typically used in a wide range of products, for example, handheld lenses, telescopes, cameras, etc., for magnifying items. Magnifying lenses also find applications in under water viewing and aquatic research. A handheld device, for example, a handheld telescope, is generally used to view items, for example, elements of marine life such as starfish, sea shells, mussels, shrimp, plants, moss, rocks, pebbles, etc. Researchers and diving experts carry shovels, bags, buckets, etc., along with the handheld telescopes for viewing and carrying items. They view the items using the handheld telescopes and then transfer the items into the bags or buckets using the shovels. A magnifying lens is typically provided as an independent component in a kit, for example, a beach bucket kit. The beach bucket kit includes a bucket, a shovel, and a handheld magnifying lens. A user views items in a shallow sea bed using the handheld magnifying lens and then uses the shovel to transfer the items from the shallow sea bed to the bucket. The user then carries the items in the bucket. The user has to carry two independent components, that is, the bucket and the handheld magnifying lens separately for performing multiple functions, for example, magnifying, viewing, and carrying different items, which requires more effort and is inconvenient.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a combination magnifying container apparatus that allows a user to perform multiple functions, for example, magnifying, viewing, and carrying different items, for example, elements of marine life such as starfish, sea shells, mussels, shrimp, plants, moss, rocks, pebbles, etc., without having to carry separate independent components.